Photo
by mystic rei
Summary: Sebuah foto mampu menyuarakan makna yang tak terucapkan dengan kata-kata. Apalagi, jika foto tersebut menyimpan maksud yang berujung pada sebuah konspirasi. Eren Jaeger hanyalah jurnalis untuk berita mengenai tempat wisata, dan ia tahu betul akan terlibat dalam konflik serius setelah bertemu dengan seorang anggota dari pasukan rahasia negara lain. RivaEren.
1. der erste

Foto adalah suatu rekaman peristiwa. Momen-momen istimewa tidak jarang diabadikan melalui media foto. Foto mampu menceritakan apa yang tidak bisa dijabarkan manusia secara lisan. Foto pun bisa menjadi sebuah bukti. Foto, juga mampu menyuarakan kebenaran.

Tapi bagaimana, jika sebuah foto justru menjadi sebuah penunjang dari kebohongan?

* * *

**Photo**

**I**

_Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama_

**Sorry for the OOC-ness and typos if there are any.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ini adalah foto terakhir dari Thomas."

Beberapa pasang mata di sebuah ruangan rapat tertuju pada satu gambar diproyeksikan di layar. Gambar tersebut adalah suatu foto yang mereka dapatkan kira-kira seminggu yang lalu, tepat saat sang fotografer menghilang. Foto itu menunjukkan seorang berpakaian tentara tengah membungkuk pada seseorang yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjang seperti yang ada di rumah sakit. Latar belakang yang sedikit terlihat memberitahu bahwa objek itu diambil di suatu tenda darurat.

"Yang mengirimkan gambar ini adalah seorang reporter kita, Mina Carolina yang bertugas bersamanya. Ia diberikan _memory card _kamera Thomas oleh orangnya sendiri tepat sebelum pria itu menghilang."

Satu orang mengangkat tangan, "Lalu, Mina sendiri ada di mana sekarang?"

"Setelah ia mengirimkan foto ini pada kita, dia pun menghilang. Sampai sekarang jejak mereka belum juga ditemukan maupun petunjuk yang mengarah ke situ." Jawab pria paruh baya yang memimpin rapat tersebut.

Dot Pixis tengah bersama para bawahannya untuk membicarakan masalah foto terakhir yang diambil fotografer dan dikirimkan oleh sang reporter sebelum keduanya menghilang secara misterius. Thomas dan Mina, sebelumnya dikirim ke luar negeri untuk meliput perang di negara Maria. Negara tersebut adalah negara republik, dimpimpin oleh seorang presiden yang otoriter, dan kini sedang dalam masa krisis politik. Kudeta terhadap pemerintahan meletus dan seketika menjadi fokus berita di berbagai media dunia.

Seisi ruangan menjadi hening. Mereka kehilangan dua orang anggota dalam tugas.

"Bagaimana dengan anggota kita yang lain yang juga sedang berada di Maria?" tanya seorang wanita berambut pendek berwarna abu-abu dan berkacamata tebal. Tampak kekhawatiran melanda wajahnya.

"Soal itu, Rico, aku sudah mengeluarkan perintah untuk pulang kembali ke sini demi keamanan." Ungkapnya serius. Sesungguhnya Pixis memang tidak suka jika keselamatan anak buahnya terancam. Kehilangan dua orang anggota sudah cukup jadi pelajaran.

"Kembali ke soal foto ini," Pixis berdehem untuk mendapat perhatiannya kembali, "bagaimana menurut kalian? Kejadian apa yang terekam di sini?"

Seorang anggota berambut pirang menjawab, "Tentang seorang prajurit yang merawat seorang korban perang, Sir?"

Pixis mengangguk, "Kurang lebih seperti itulah yang terlihat, Ian." Pria itu kembali melihat ke layar proyeksi, "Prajurit yang menjaga keamanan negara, merawat korban konflik. Pemandangan yang membuat dada lapang, bukan?"

Semua yang hadir mengangguk, atau diam tanda persetujuan. Memang seperti itulah yang terlihat oleh mereka, dan mungkin siapapun yang melihat foto tersebut.

"Tapi," suara Pixis kembali memenuhi ruangan, kali ini dengan suatu petunjuk dari rasa ketidakpuasan, "apakah memang itu yang terjadi?"

Orang-orang saling berpandangan. Tak terkecuali Ian dan Rico. Pixis hanya tersenyum kemudian.

"Ah, itu hanya prasangku saja."

**~oOo~**

Wings of Freedom News atau yang dikenal dengan singkatan WFN adalah sebuah kantor berita yang bergerak untuk menyuguhkan informasi dalam bentuk media koran elektronik di internet. Mereka juga memiliki stasiun televisi sendiri dan channel-nya sudah bisa ditangkap melalui TV kabel di seluruh dunia. Seperti halnya kantor berita lainnya, mereka menyajikan berbagai informasi terkini dan bersaing untuk mendapatkannya secepat dan setajam mungkin. WFN pun telah diakui reputasinya sebagai jaringan berita paling netral dan terpercaya.

Banyak orang-orang yang ingin sekedar magang atau bahkan melamar pekerjaan di WFN, namun sebagaimana kantor yang berkualitas, mereka menginginkan sumber daya yang juga tidak sembarangan. Mereka yang magang di sana dapat dijamin terlatih dengan baik dan mereka yang mendapat pekerjaan di sana dapat dijamin kemampuannya.

Salah satunya yang bekerja di WFN adalah seorang fotografer berambut coklat dan baru saja menapaki tahun ketiganya di sana. Iris mata emerald-nya menatap tajam di balik lensa kamera.

"Eren." Laki-laki muda itu menengok. Seorang gadis berumur sepantaran dengannya mendekat dengan rok span warna hitam dan kemeja seragam WFN yang sama dengannya. "Kau sedang apa di atas sini?"

"Hey, Mikasa. Ah tidak, aku hanya sedang mencoba kamera baruku." Ujarnya—Eren—sambil menurunkan kamera yang tengah dipegangnya dengan hati-hati. Rambutnya bergoyang diterpa angin di atas gedung, meski tidak seindah tarian rambut hitam kelam gadis di sisinya.

"Oh." Mikasa menatap Eren, "Kamu lusa akan pergi tugas lagi? Kemana?"

"Hanya tugas travel untuk meliput tempat-tempat wisata di Trost." Jawab Eren singkat.

"Trost? Ah, Rose…" ucap Mikasa dengan wajah yang tetap datar. "Negara itu, ya."

"Kau ingat Mikasa? Kita pernah ke taman bermain di sana dengan Ibu dan Ayah." Ujar Eren lagi pada saudara tirinya itu, "Sebelum Ibu meninggal dan Ayah menghilang."

Sekelebat Mikasa kembali akan pesan terakhir Nyonya Jaeger, ibu angkatnya. Agar ia dan Eren tetap hidup dan saling menjaga satu sama lain. Sepasang saudara angkat ini telah banyak melampaui kehidupan bersama, juga dengan satu lagi sahabat mereka. Mereka bertiga tidak pernah terpisah sampai sekarang.

"Mikasa! Eren!" Ah, baru saja kupikirkan, ujar Mikasa dalam hati. Ia dan Eren segera menoleh pada sosok pirang bertubuh ramping. Sahabat mereka yang satunya.

"Armin." Sapa Eren, "kenapa?"

"Kenapa, katamu?" ujar Armin merengut, "Kamu nggak datang rapat! Sir Pixis mencari-carimu, tahu! Aku sampai harus membuat alasan bahwa kau sedang tidak enak badan."

Pemuda _blonde _itu lalu beralih pada satu-satunya perempuan di situ, "Dan Mikasa! Mr. Ian mencarimu tadi untuk menagih artikelmu. Kau tidak lupa _deadline_, kan?"

"Aku tidak lupa. Semuanya sudah selesai." Jawab Mikasa sebelum ia beralih pada Eren, "Jadi kau tidak datang rapat, Eren?"

Eren menelan ludah. Aduh Armin, kamu datang di saat yang tidak tepat!

Dan bergulinglah seorang Jaeger muda di tanah karena perutnya ditinju oleh saudaranya.

Mikasa mengepalkan tangannya yang menjadi tersangka dari penderitaan Eren, "Apa boleh buat, aku harus meyakinkan alasan yang sudah dibuat Armin."

"Ja…jahat…" rintih Eren. Ia mau tidak mau dibopong kembali ke dalam gedung oleh kedua sahabatnya. Melihat keadaan Eren, Sir Pixis jadi yakin dengan kebohongan Armin. Trio itu pun mengantar Eren ke meja kerjanya. Armin lalu pergi membuatkan teh manis hangat sementara Mikasa mencari Ian untuk menyerahkan pekerjaannya.

Seperti itulah ketiganya saling mempercayakan punggung masing-masing pada satu sama lain sedari kecil. Mikasa dan Eren melindungi Armin dan para bully (meskipun kebanyakan Mikasa yang menghajar mereka dan Eren babak belur duluan). Armin yang cerdas mempu meloloskan Mikasa dan Eren dari masalah berkali-kali dengan kemampuan berbicaranya. Sementara Eren memiliki determinasi kuat yang selalu mampu membangkitkan kembali semangat Mikasa dan Armin di saat-saat terburuk dalam hidup.

Mereka selalu bersama sampai tahap mereka tidak akan melakukan sesuatu jika salah satu dari mereka tidak mau melakukannya. Awalnya mereka hanya mencoba-coba melamar ke WFN karena mereka memiliki minat yang sama dalam jurnalistik. Armin dulu selalu menunjukkan tempat-tempat indah yang diliput WFN dan membuat Eren ingin mengunjunginya suatu saat nanti. Eren sendiri menyukai bidang fotografi semenjak SMA, sedangkan Mikasa diam-diam senang menulis dan mengamati kejadian-kejadian di sekitarnya. Sampai akhirnya mereka bertiga diterima—yang tentunya diluar dugaan—dan atas kesepakatan bersama, mereka bergabung di kantor tersebut. Kini di WFN Eren bertugas sebagai fotografer, Mikasa sebagai penulis salah satu artikel di koran elektronik dan Armin di tim redaksi acara berita di televisi WFN dan sering mengusulkan ide-ide bagus.

Eren menopang dagunya sementara matanya terfokus pada layar laptop. Ia sedang memilah-milah hasi jepretannya untuk dipajang di website WFN. Eren adalah fotografer dan penulis di salah satu rubrik WFN yang berisi tentang tempat-tempat wisata. Karena itu tidak jarang Eren pergi _travelling_, berkeliling dunia untuk meliput. Dan Eren benar-benar menikmati pekerjaannya. Tidak lupa ia membawa oleh-oleh terutama untuk Sir Pixis, Mikasa, dan Armin.

Dan karena Eren juga tidak punya editor, ia kadang pusing karena harus bekerja tiga kali. Menulis, memilah foto, lalu mengedit tulisannya agar sesuai dengan tata bahasa dan layak untuk dikonsumsi. Jika sudah terpentok _deadline _ia selalu meminta saran pada Mikasa untuk penulisan dan Armin untuk memilihkan foto terbaik dari sekian banyak foto yang ia ambil untuk beritanya. Sebisa mungkin, tanpa mengganggu pekerjaan mereka.

Eren menarik nafas. Kali ini pun ia tidak bisa memutuskan sendiri. Tempat terakhir yang ia kunjungi benar-benar memiliki banyak tempat yang indah dan ia tidak bisa menentukan foto mana yang cocok untuk dipasang.

"Foto yang tadi, Eren, nomor 0167. Kurasa itu yang paling bagus."

Eren menoleh pada Armin yang tersenyum sambil membawa nampan berisi segelas teh manis hangat. Eren berterima kasih dan sedikit menyingkir untuk memberi Armin tempat di depan laptopnya.

"Yang nomor 0154 juga bagus, tapi kurasa angle-nya lebih unik yang 0167."

"Armin…sejak kapan kamu di sini?" tanya Eren penuh selidik. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari hawa kehadiran Armin dari tadi. Apa karena terlalu serius menatap foto-fotonya?

"Kau kan kebiasaan, sekalinya konsentrasi, tidak sadar apa pun. Bahaya, lho." Kata Armin sambil bercanda. Keduanya lalu tertawa dan saling melempar senyum.

Suara hak sepatu yang tinggi terdengar membentur-bentur lantai, mendekat dengan agak terburu. "Eren. Sir Pixis memanggil."

Kedua pemuda di situ saling pandang. Dengan erangan Eren bangkit dari kursi kerjanya dan lalu pamit pada Armin dan Mikasa menuju ruangan sang Bos.

**~oOo~**

"Ini rincian tugasmu nanti di Trost, Rose besok lusa."

Eren mencermati _print-out _yang terkumpul di map berwarna kuning. Di situ tertulis tempat-tempat yang harus dikunjungi dan apa saja yang harus diliput. Juga tentang jadwal keberangkatan pesawat, biaya perjalanan (tanggungan perusahaan), dan lain-lainnya.

"Pesawatmu akan datang pukul sembilan pagi, jadi jangan sampai terlambat. Setelah di Trost kau boleh mencari penginapan untuk istirahat sejenak. Setelah itu, pergilah ke tempat-tempat yang sudah disebutkan disitu. Di map ada peta dan petunjuk transportasi yang bisa kau gunakan sebagai petunjuk." Jelas Pixis, "Badanmu sudah sehat?"

Eren sedikit terlonjak kaget, "Ah, iya, Sir…saya sudah mendingan, hanya masalah…um, maag?"

"Berhati-hatilah, Jaeger. Jika kambuh, maag bisa cukup mengganggu. Jangan sampai makin parah."

"Te, tentu, Sir. Saya akan hati-hati." dalam hati Eren menelan ludah. Haha, maag? Jauh lebih baik daripada harus dipukul dengan tinju mautnya Mikasa.

"Baiklah, jika sudah tidak ada pertanyaan, kau boleh pergi. Berhati-hati di sana, Jaeger."

"Ya, Sir. Saya permisi." Dan setelah itu pintu pun ditutup.

Pixis yang tertinggal sendiri di situ menatap pintu ruangannya lebih lama. Ia lalu kembali membuka satu _tab_ di laptonya yang tadi sempat ditutup.

Foto terakhir yang diambil fotografer Thomas. Di Negara Maria.

"Thomas, Mina. Apa yang kalian berusaha katakan lewat ini?"

Bisikan Pixis tidak sampai di telinga siapa pun.

**~oOo~**

Hari keberangkatan tiba. Pukul setengah sembilan pagi Eren sudah berada di bandara dengan ransel, koper dan tiket yang sudah ditangan. Tidak lupa, tas kecil berisi kamera yang dikalungkan setia di lehernya yang jenjang. Ia memakai kaus berwarna gading dan jaket berwarna hijau. Kakinya dibalut oleh celana jeans warna putih. Ranselnya berwarna abu-abu dan memang khusus untuk travel, sementara koper merah maroon-nya ia seret dengan tangannya. Oh, tidak lupa sepatu converse warna cokelat tua dengan tali warna putih favoritnya.

Sambil menunggu Eren memutuskan untuk mengirim SMS pada Mikasa dan Armin bahwa ia sudah berada di bandara. Keduanya membalas nyaris bersamaan dengan isi yang hampir serupa; permintaan maaf karena tidak bisa mengantar. Eren tersenyum, ia kembali mengetik balasan bahwa ia mengerti dan tidak usah khawatirkan dirinya (terutama untuk Mikasa). Kedua sahabatnya lalu mengucapkan selamat jalan.

Eren memasukkan kembali handphone milknya ke saku celana. Ia mengecek jam, masih ada waktu sekitar lima belas menit lagi. Pemuda itu mengambil uang dari dompet, lalu pergi membeli minum.

Memutuskan ingin minum jus, ia meraih satu kotak jus apel dari kulkas dan membayar. Di sana juga ada seorang pria berpakaian jas rapi. Ia pergi begitu Eren baru akan membayar minumannya, dan si mata hijau menangkap sesuatu.

Dompet. Tergeletak di lantai begitu saja.

Eren segera melayangkan pandangannya ke arah pria berjas tadi. Diraihnya dompet itu dan segera mengejar.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menyusulnya. Agak ragu, namun Eren tetap memberanikan diri menepuk pundak pria yang ternyata lebih pendek darinya. Mata tajam sewarna besi berbalik, melihat langsung ke mata jamrud Eren, membuat kru WFN itu menelan ludah.

"Ada perlu apa, bocah?" katanya jutek. Dengan canggung Eren mengajukan dompet temuannya.

"Maaf, tapi…apa ini milik Anda?"

Pria berambut hitam dengan model _undercut _itu menatap benda di tangan Eren. Ia lalu langsung mengecek saku celana belakangnya, dan sepertinya memang tidak mendapati dompet miliknya bersarang di sana.

"Itu milikku." Katanya singkat sambil mengambil kembali miliknya. Eren mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi…" sahut Eren. Ia ingin segera pergi dari hadapan pria bermuka teflon itu. Sekilas ia merasa sedang berhadapan dengan Mikasa versi cowok, hanya saja lebih menyeramkan… dan lebih pendek. Tanpa sadar Eren langsung menyingkah dengan langkah setengah berlari. Aura orang itu benar-benar suram!

Tapi Eren tidak tahu, pria yang ia tinggalkan di belakangnya masih menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan yang tidak terbaca. Sedikit senyuman misterius terpampang samar di mulutnya.

**~oOo~**

Perjalanan di pesawat terhitung biasa saja, seperti yang biasa Eren lewati. Walaupun pemandangan di luar jendela tidak pernah membuatnya bosan. Eren sangat menyukai gulungan awan-awan putih yang terhampar di langit biru tanpa batas. Rasanya ia ingin melompat saja dan mendarat di awan yang seperti kapas itu meski ia, bahkan Eren pun mengerti bahwa itu mustahil dan awan bukanlah benda padat.

Puas dengan sajian indah itu, Eren memasang _earphone _dan memutar lagu favoritnya di iPod berwarna _lime_. Dengan satu tarikan nafas badannya langsung menuju mode rileks dan ia tertidur dalam waktu singkat, bermimpi dirinya bermain di awan bersama dua sahabat masa kecilnya.

Perjalanan menuju bandara Rose hanya butuh dua jam. Eren turun bersama bawaannya setelah mengecek jam. Masih pukul 11 pagi, mungkin ia akan mencari penginapan dulu sebelum berwisata kuliner. Ia tidak mau menenteng barang-barang berat ini ke mana-mana. Hotel yang berada dekat dengan tempat yang akan diliputnya berjarak satu jam dari bandara. Ia menyerahkan dokumen seperti paspor sesuai prosedur sebelum melangkah ke pintu keluar, dan mencari taksi.

Dari supir taksi itu Eren mendapat banyak informasi mengenai tempat wisata yang akan ia liput di Trost termasuk transportasi paling cepat menuju ke sana. Ia bahkan mendapat rekomendasi untuk berwisata kuliner yang pas. Begitu sampai di hotel Eren membayar dengan uang lebih dan berterima kasih. Ia menatap hotel di depan matanya ini. Cukup satu kata, sederhana. Namun bersih dan terawat. Ada lima tingkat dengan pintu depan yang cukup menarik. Hotel yang hanya berbintang dua, tapi Eren merasa ia akan betah di sini.

Eren memesan kamar untuk empat hari. Setelah mendapat kunci kamar Eren menuju lantai lima. Lantai paling atas, Eren nyengir senang seperti anak kecil. Ia suka tempat tinggi.

Pemuda polos itu membuka kamarnya, nomor 45. Pemandangan kamar berukuran sedang menyambut matanya. Kamar itu nyaman, dengan _single bed, _sebuah meja kecil dan kursi berbahan rotan, meja kaca yang terbuat dari kayu, sebuah pintu menuju kamar mandi, dan jendela lebar yang tertutup kain gorden warna putih bersih. Dengan penuh semangat Eren membuka tirai itu dan terpampanglah pemandangan kota Trost di balik jendela kaca.

"Indah sekali." gumamnya kagum. Ah, ujar Eren dalam hati, aku cinta pekerjaan ini.

**~oOo~**

Hari itu Eren mulai kembali menikmati liburan—ah, pekerjaannya. Ia mengunjungi wisata air di sebuah sungai yang sangat indah. Sungai itu dapat disusuri dengan perahu kecil model sekoci yang dikayuh oleh satu orang. Airnya bersih, memantulkan sinar matahari. Di sepanjang sungai itu adalah perkotaan dimana kita bisa melihat aktifitas orang-orang. Namun itu belum yang terbaik. Kita akan mulai memasuki area yang lebih damai, dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon berbentuk eksotis dan rumah-rumah tradisional yang berjejer rapi. Pemandangan seperti di abad pertengahan menyita perhatian Eren. Ia tidak bisa tidak mengambil banyak gambar melalui lensanya. Ia juga sesekali mencatat poin-poin penting untuk tulisannya nanti.

Setelah menyusuri sungai ia mengunjungi kuil pemujaan kuno yang kini dirawat sebagai warisan budaya. Eren mempelajari sejarah Trost di situ. Tangannya mencatat cepat ala reporter menyalin jawaban dari narasumber. Tidak lupa, memfotonya dengan satu bidikan tepat.

Dan ketika sore, Eren berbaur bersama warga setempat mencicipi masakan-masakan khas Trost yang memiliki bermacam-macam cita rasa. Ia kembali mencatat dan memotret.

Bisa dibilang, kehidupannya sebagai jurnalis rubrik wisata benar-benar surga. Oh, dan semua biaya ditanggung WFN. Ditambah, ia digaji. Apa lagi yang Eren minta? Ia hanya berharap bisa bersama Mikasa dan Armin saat ini. Hanya itu.

Eren menyusuri jalanan malam dengan ransel dan kamera di leher. Pemandangan Trost di malam hari justru lebih mempesona. Ia melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 10. Eren mempercepat jalannya supaya tidak kemalaman pulang ke hotel untuk istirahat. Pekerjaan untuk esok hari menumpuk.

Tapi memang manusia tidak bisa memilih untuk sial apa tidak. Eren salah mengambil jalan dan kini tersesat di jalanan kecil yang gelap.

"Aduh…dari semua waktu, kenapa harus sekarang…" Eren merutuki _sense of direction _-nya yang ternyata belum juga membaik. Ketika ia mau berputar arah kembali ke jalan yang tadi, tiba-tiba telinganya mendengar sesuatu.

Tembakan pistol.

Eren tercekat. Pistol? Astaga.

Eren mematung di tempatnya. Setengah dirinya ingin segera kabur dari situ, tapi setengah dirinya terpanggil oleh jiwa jurnalisnya untuk segera mendatangi tempat perkara dan meliput. Ia menggigit bibirnya, bingung.

"Agh, sial!"

Eren berlari meninggalkan ranselnya di suatu tempat, dan berlari tanpa suara ke arah dimana ia mendengar tembakan itu.

Ia terus melangkah di tengah kegelapan malam. Jalanan yang ia injak tidak beraspal seperti di jalanan besar. Malah berlubang di sana sini. Terlihat sekali tidak terawat. Mungkin, ia sedang berada di tempat yang dalam…dan berbahaya. Terutama jika malam begini.

Tapi perasaan ingin meliput tetap mendesak benaknya. Jika ada yang menjadi korban, aku bisa segera menolongnya. Jika di sana ada yang bisa kujadikan berita, aku akan menangkapnya!

Sampai sekarang tidak ada lagi suara tembakan. Yang tadi itu hanya satu-satunya. Eren mempercepat langkah, mengambil belokan ke kiri, dan berhenti seketika. Nafasnya terhenti. Matanya membuka lebar.

Di bawah cahaya yang remang, jalanan kecil itu menjadi alas bagi lima mayat yang tersungkur tak bernyawa. Cipratan darah segar ada di mana-mana.

Mulut Eren terbuka menahan nafas. Bau besi seketika tercium, membuatnya ingin muntah.

"Apa…apa yang…" Eren tergagap seketika. Perlahan ia dekati tempat itu, lebih dekat, lebih, dekat.

Hingga akhirnya ia mampu melihat mayat-mayat itu lebih jelas. Beberapa ada yang mengeluarkan darah dari dada, dan ada juga yang dari kepala.

Dada, kepala…target yang biasanya dibidik oleh pistol. Ya, bunyi tembakan itu.

Tapi bagaimana hanya ada satu suara? Sementara disini ada lima badan yang tergeletak? Tidak masuk akal.

Atau jangan-jangan, saat Eren mendengarnya, itu sudah tembakan yang membunuh orang yang terakhir? Iya, pasti begitu… Empat orang sisanya dibunuh saat Eren belum sampai ke sini.

Selain mayat-mayat ini pun, tidak ada petunjuk apa-apa.

Tangan Eren bergemetar. Ia tidak pernah melihat pemandangan seperti ini sebelumnya. Tapi entah kenapa, bagai insting, tangannya meraih kamera yang tergantung di lehernya dan mengarahkan lensa itu untuk mengambil gambar.

_Bagaimanapun, lensa kamera adalah mata ketigaku._

Namun begitu ia akan memencet tombol _shoot, _kedua matanya berubah gelap. Ada yang menutupi matanya, ia dapat merasakan kulit mendekap wajahnya. Panik, ia berusaha berontak, namun ia ditarik jatuh terduduk di tanah dengan mata tetap tertutup. Untuk tali kameranya tetap ia lingkarkan di leher. Setelah itu ia merasakan badan yang kokoh menekan punggungnya dan nafas yang menggelitik telinganya.

"Kau tidak akan memotretnya." Ujar penangkapnya. Eren menelan ludah mendengar suara yang entah kenapa, familiar.

"Si…siapa kau!?" gertak Eren, namun badannya tidak mampu bergerak. Ia gemetar.

"Ssh…tidak mau membuat orang lain menemukan kita, hm?" orang misterius itu menempatkan tangannya yang satu lagi di leher Eren. Lalu turun ke dada, mendekapnya dari belakang. Eren merasakan nafas itu pindah dari telinga, menuju lehernya. Pemuda itu bergidik geli. "Walau aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu juga. Insting seorang wartawan, kurasa?"

"Lepaskan…" Kata Eren lirih, setengah berbisik.

"Tidak." Kata orang itu lagi. "Aku belum menyampaikan terima kasihku."

Hah? Jangan bercanda, jerit Eren dalam hati. Terima kasih apa? "Aku tidak tahu siapa kau!"

Hening sebentar di jalanan itu.

"Ah, jadi kau tidak ingat?"

"HUAA!" Eren akhirnya menjerit ketika tiba-tiba tubuhnya ditarik jatuh dengan punggung di bawah. Kamera yang masih bertengger di lehernya tanpa sengaja menghajar dada Eren ketika jatuh sampai terasa sakit. Ia merasakan orang itu berpindah tempat ke atasnya. Eren membuka mata.

Dan ingatan langsung bergegas kembali ke otaknya. _Dia…orang yang kutemui di bandara!_

"Ka…kau…" pria itu tersenyum sinis melihat wajah Eren di bawahnya yang begitu terkejut.

"Ya, aku." Ujarnya. Tangannya mengelus pipi lembut Eren, "Kita bertemu lagi. Kamu dari WFN, rupanya. Kebetulan sekali."

Eren kembali menahan nafas begitu pria di atasnya berbisik dengan suara berat yang…sangat seksi. "Aku tertarik padamu, Eren Jaeger."

Pria itu menjilat telinga Eren. Pemuda itu langsung merinding hebat. Apa ini? Eren tidak habis pikir. Ada orang misterius yang ia temui di bandara, kini ada di atas tubuhnya, menjilati telinga dan lehernya, di jalanan sepi dengan lima mayat. Oh Tuhan, apa ini mimpi? Eren merasakan kemarahan muncul ketika melihat mayat-mayat itu.

"Kau. Yang melakukannya?"

Lidah itu berhenti, namun Eren mampu merasakan senyuman di bibir itu. "Ya. Tugasku."

_Tugas? _Eren membeku begitu ia melihat jelas wajah penyerangnya sekali lagi. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter. Pria itu tersenyum, menjilat bibir Eren dengan cara yang memalingkan wajahnya. "Sebagai tanda terima kasih dan salam kenal, Eren."

Eren terkejut. Hidungnya ditutup dengan sapu tangan. Kain itu pasti sudah diberikan obat tidur, Eren yakin seiring dengan menurunnya kesadarannya. Hingga akhirnya Eren tertidur total. Tapi sebelum jatuh ke kegelapan, Eren kembali mendengar suara orang itu.

"Rivaille. Ingatlah namaku. Sina Recon Corps. Selamat tidur, Eren."

* * *

**(A/N) : **So, Rei, lu ngapain bikin story baru? Iyah, mungkin ada yang nanya begini...gue lagi WB dan malah ide baru yang nongol. TAMPAR SAJA AKU MAS! /digiles

Kali ini saya mau nyoba masukkin unsur crime. Eh, ini bisa dibilang crime gak ya? Yah, begitulah deh pokoknya. Pengen nulis Riren dengan nuansa baru, jadi nggak fluff melulu. Not really gomen~

Buat yang nungguin update-an Tiredness and Punishment sama Waiting You, saya minta maaf banget ya. Masih lanjut kok. But you know, WB...anggap aja ini cemilan dulu nyahahaha /diinjek

Nah kayak yang tadi saya bilang ini fic pertama saya yang ada bau-bau(?) crime, jadi saran dan kritikan sangat terbuka. Jangan ragu buat kasih masukan yaa :D

Thank you!

mystic rei


	2. der zweite

Semenjak pertemuannya dengan Rivaille, Eren sudah berfirasat bahwa hidup dan karirnya yang tenang akan berubah cukup drastis.

Atau mungkin, nasibnya itu sudah ditentukan semenjak foto itu berhasil diabadikan oleh Thomas dan Mina.

Entahlah...

* * *

**Photo**

**II**

_Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama_

**Sorry for the OOC-ness and typos if there are any.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Eren membuka lapisan kulit tipis yang menutupi kedua bola mata berwarna zamrudnya, terkejut mendapati dirinya terbangun di kamar hotel. Kepalanya terasa sakit seperti ditusuk-tusuk. _Eh? Bagaimana aku sampai disini?_

Ingatan kemarin malam termainkan di kepalanya. Eren melompat dari kasur, mendesah lega melihat kameranya aman di sampingnya. Ia meraih ransel yang entah bagaimana juga hadir karena seingatnya benda tersebut ia tinggalkan di jalanan. Ada secarik kertas bersandar nyaman di atasnya, terisi oleh tulisan tangan yang tertoreh apik.

_Kuantarkan kamu dan barangmu. Siang ini temui aku di sungai jika ingin ID pers WFN dan memory card dari kamera milikmu kembali._

Eren mendesah frustasi. Benar saja, ia tidak mendapati ID-nya dimana-mana. Pria aneh itu memintanya bertemu sore ini?

_Apa ini jebakan?_

_Tidak, percuma. Lagipula dia sudah tahu tempatku tinggal dan sampai sejauh ini dengan mencuri ID dan memory card-ku._

_Dan menjamahi tubuhku._

Eren kembali merasakan bulu romanya kembali berjoget disko.

.

.

Matahari sudah naik. Karena Eren tidak bisa membawa otaknya untuk konsentrasi menulis artikel, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mandi saja. Setelah selesai ia pakai sehelai baju kaus beserta sebuah kemeja motif kotak-kotak berbahan flanel yang simpel, dan lalu keluar. Namun untuk jaga-jaga, kali ini ia tidak membawa kameranya.

Eren pergi dengan penuh tekad untuk mengetahui siapa Rivaille sebenarnya. _Sina Recon Corps? _Yang benar saja. Jika Eren sudah terlibat dengan salah satu anggota pasukan rahasia negara Sina, masalahnya tidak akan sederhana.

_Rivaille itu pasti menginginkan sesuatu dariku. ID dan memory card itu hanya pancingan supaya aku ke sana._

"Lama sekali, Eren."

Eren menjerit kaget begitu ada badan yang (lagi-lagi) mendekapnya dari belakang. Ia mengenali tubuh dengan tinggi di bawah rata-rata untuk ukuran pria, namun begitu kuat dan kokoh menekan punggung rampingnya. "Ri-Rivaille."

"Hm? Kau ingat namaku." Ucap Rivaille dengan muka temboknya. Eren jadi ingin memutar mata.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?" kata Eren _to the point_. Begitu-begitu juga, Eren tidak bodoh.

Rivaille tampak tersenyum senang. "Ikut aku." Tanpa peringatan pria itu langsung menyeret Eren dengan menarik tangannya kencang, membuat yang lebih muda sedikit merengut kesakitan. Beberapa menit mereka berjalan seperti itu. Eren tidak protes. Ia tetap pasrah tangannya ditarik kemana-mana.

Karena toh, melawan pun percuma. Tenaga pria kecil ini tidak main-main.

"Di sini."

Kepala Eren mendongak menatap bangunan besar di depannya. Restoran? Eren kembali terhenyak ketika Rivaille menyeretnya lagi, masuk ke bangunan itu. Semenit kemudian dia sudah cengo di depan Rivaille, duduk di meja yang agak jauh di pojok. "Pesan makananmu." Titah pria itu lagi.

"Aku tidak lapar." Jawab Eren singkat. Tapi langsung dipelototi dengan tatapan maut dari makhluk di depannya. "Baiklah…_omelette_. Dan _iced lemon squash_."

Rivaille mengangguk puas. "_Chicken cordon bleu. _Dan _hot amaretto coffee._"

Sang pelayan segera mengantarkan _list_ pesanan kedua tamunya. Setelah ia pergi, Rivaille kembali diam menatap Eren.

Risih, Eren bersungut tajam, "Apa?"

"Langsung saja," sahut Rivaille, "kamu dari Wings of Freedom News, bukan? ID-mu menceritakan itu."

Ngapain nanya kalau udah tahu, nyet? Sinis Eren dalam hati.

"Kudengar ada dua orang anggota WFN yang menghilang di Maria."

Kalimat itu akhirnya mendapat reaksi dari Eren. Thomas dan Mina. Kedua tangan Eren mengepal erat. Dua orang teman dekatnya yang lain di kantor, yang menghilang saat tugas. Eren, Mikasa, dan Armin sudah mencari jejak mereka diam-diam semenjak itu sampai sekarang, dan belum mendapatkan apa-apa.

Mungkin…mungkin, ia bisa mendapatkan sesuatu dari Rivaille. Kali ini bukan jiwa jurnalisnya yang mengambil alih. Hanya seseorang yang mencari jejak temannya yang hilang.

Eren mendesis pelan, "Dan apa hubungannya dengan Sina Recon Corps seperti Anda?" terbersit dalam pikirannya sekilas, apakah ada suatu konflik antara Sina dan Maria.

Rivaille justru menjawab dengan pertanyaan lain, "Menurutmu, apa konflik yang terjadi di Maria?"

Eren terdiam sesaat. Ia menaikkan satu alis matanya, heran. "Maria sedang dilanda kudeta untuk menurunkan pemerintahan saat ini yang terlalu otoriter." Ia menatap Rivaille yang tidak memberikan respon apa-apa. "Jadi, apa hubungannya dengan Sina?"

Rivaille menatap lurus mata Eren dengan matanya yang tajam bagai elang. Ia membuka mulutnya, "Itu—"

"—Silahkan. _Iced lemon squash _dan_ hot amaretto coffee." _Pelayan wanita yang tadi datang membawa pesanan. Rivaille hanya menatap kesal dan memalingkan muka. Eren ingin tertawa melihatnya. Tampaknya Rivaille tidak suka perkataannya dicampuri.

"Jadi?" tanya Eren lagi begitu si pelayan sudah jauh dari jangkauan pendengaran. Wangi kopi bercampur almond dan bir _amaretto_ dari cangkir minuman Rivaille terasa menggoda.

Suara Eren membuat Rivaille kembali berpaling. "Ah…ya, sampai dimana tadi. Oh, dengan Sina." Pria itu menyeruput kopinya, "Sebelum itu, Jaeger. Di WFN, apa pekerjaanmu?"

Dahi Eren mengerut, "Bukannya kopi dengan amaretto itu diminum pagi hari?"

"Jawab saja." balas Rivaille singkat, namun ampuh untuk membuat Eren sedikit kembali mundur.

"Aku menulis artikel tentang tempat wisata." Eren menjawab sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. Sekaligus untuk memperlebar jarak mereka.

"Jadi pekerjaanmu hanya berjalan-jalan, menulis pengalamanmu, dan digaji?" Rivaille mendengus dengan seringaian kecil, "Huh, nyaman sekali hidupmu."

Eren tidak tahu apakah kalimat itu hanya sekedar opini atau sekaligus berisi sindiran. "Deadline tetap menyeramkan, kau tahu." timpalnya, dan perkataan itu lebih mejadi sebuah pernyataan daripada pertanyaan. Pria di depannya hanya semakin menarik senyumannya.

"Terserah." Ujar Rivaille, menaruh cangkirnya di meja dengan halus. "Menilai dari kameramu kemarin—aku tahu, itu baru—aku duga kamu juga mengambil foto-fotonya sendiri?"

Orang ini benar-benar mengamatiku, pikir Eren yang jadi merasa agak seram juga mau tidak mau. "Begitulah. Aku penulis merangkap fotografer untuk artikel di rubrik _Go Travel _di website Wings of Freedom News_._"

Heh, Eren tersenyum dalam hati. Ia tidak pernah merasa bosan memperkenalkan dirinya secara lengkap. Tentu saja, karena hal ini jarang ia lakukan, ID pers dan kemeja seragam WFN cukup meneriakkan identitasnya tanpa ia harus berkata.

Rivaille membalasnya dengan seringaian kecil. Jari tangannya anggun memutari bibir cangkir kopi di atas meja. "Kalau begitu, kurasa kamu juga sedikit tahu tentang dunia fotografi."

Sang jurnalis menangguk, agak ter-_offense _dengan kata 'sedikit tahu' itu. Tapi Eren membiarkannya dan hanya mengangguk tanda konfirmasi.

Rivaille menegakkan badannya di kursi, "Sebenarnya, kami—"

"—Silahkan, omelette dan chicken cordon bleu. Selamat menikmati."

Rivaille kembali menggeram jengah, sementara Eren mati-matian menahan tawa. Pria ini memang tidak suka perkataannya diinterupsi, Eren harus mencatatnya agar tidak jadi sasaran geraman sangar dari Rivaille. Aroma omelette menjamahi indera penciumannya, terasa begitu lezat dan menggoda. Pemuda polos itu lalu sadar kalau ternyata perutnya cukup lapar.

"Sampai dimana lagi tadi…" Rivaille menarik nafas untuk mengatur emosinya," Ah, iya. Sebenarnya, intel kami menemukan satu hal yang menarik, Eren."

Jantung Eren sedikit berdetak kencang mendengar Rivaille memanggil namanya. Cepat-cepat ia meminum lemon squash segar miliknya. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit memerah.

Rivaille meraih saku bajunya dan menunjukkan suatu benda yang membuat Eren tersedak. Ia membulatkan matanya untuk melihat dengan lebih jelas.

Foto itu. Foto terakhir Thomas yang dikirim Mina sebelum mereka hilang.

Oh my god. Eren perlahan kembali menjernihkan pikirannya. Ah, Rivaille anggota pasukan rahasia, tidak heran jika mereka juga punya koneksi dengan para intelijen. Eren mengambil foto itu dari tangan Rivaille dan mengamatinya. Ini asli. Hanya saja, sudah dicetak.

"Eren." Panggil Rivaille lagi, "Coba kamu amati baik-baik foto itu."

Eren mengangkat kepalanya. Pikirannya berpikir agak melambat ketika Rivaille berbicara lagi.

"Itu adalah hal yang ingin disampaikan kedua orang temanmu."

.

.

Hari-hari berjalan sibuk seperti biasa di kantor WFN. Gedung menara kantor tersebut tinggi menjulang bersama dengan bangunan pencakar langit lainnya, hanya dibedakan dengan tulisan 'Wings of Freedom News' beserta logo yang tersemat besar dan bangga di atasnya. Logo WFN sendiri berupa dua sayap yang saling menyilang; satu berwarna putih dan yang satu lagi berwarna biru dalam. Logo tersebut juga terbordir gagah di seragam para krunya yang berwarna hijau hutan, tepatnya di bagian saku dada kiri, lengan kiri, dan punggung. Singkatnya, memakai seragam itu adalah kebanggaan terbesar bagi para jurnalis.

Dan pada hari itu, kantor berita paling ternama itu mendapatkan berita mengejutkan.

"_Warga diserang oleh penyakit misterius yang menyebar dengan sangat cepat…"_

Ian melihat berita di salah satu TV lokal Maria yang berhasil ditangkap dengan kabel. Segera ia menaruh cangkir kopinya dan berlari menuju para pencari berita yang bekerja di lantai 5.

"Semuanya! Kita ada berita baru!"

Suara lancang sang Redaktur Berita seketika mengalihkan perhatian semua orang di sana. Ian mengganti channel TV yang untungnya masih memberitakan kejadian itu.

"Cari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya tentang ini. Reporter, bersiaplah turun ke lapangan!" titah Ian dengan penuh kepemimpinan, "dan, Ackerman."

Gadis pemilik marga itu memindahkan pandangannya dari laptop ke arah atasannya.

"Setelah mendapat informasi mengenai ini dari reporter, bisakah kau menulisnya menjadi artikel? Untuk Headline News di buletin online kita."

Mikasa mengangguk, "Tidak masalah." Ia melirik ke layar TV yang ternyata sudah berganti berita. "Tadi aku dengar tentang penyebaran penyakit misterius. Di mana itu?"

Ian meletakkan jarinya di depan dagunya, mencoba mengingat. "Suatu daerah di Maria, hm…apa lagi namanya tadi, ya? Shi…ganshina? Iya, Shiganshina, kurasa. Distrik kecil di Maria itu—"

Ian spontan berhenti di bawah tatapan Mikasa yang tampak sangat terkejut.

"Maaf, Sir…" Mikasa menelan ludah, "Shiganshina?"

Ian balas menatapnya heran. Tidak tahu harus bicara apa, ia menangkap sosok kepala pirang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari situ. Dan ternyata reaksi Armin Arlert tidak jauh lebih baik.

Ian benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan ini. Tunggu. Tunggu, tunggu dulu.

"Jangan-jangan…kalian punya keluarga di sana?" Ian bertanya dengan suara penuh kehati-hatian. Ia merasa lega ketika mereka berdua menggeleng.

"Tidak. Lebih tepatnya, sudah lama tidak ada." Jawab Mikasa dengan ekspresi yang tidak begitu terbaca. Setelah itu perasaan tidak enak Ian justru semakin memburuk.

"Kami hanya kaget karena itu tempat kami, dan Eren…pernah tinggal, Sir." Tambah Armin dengan senyuman yang seperti berusaha menenangkan. Walau tentu saja, distrik terpencil itu menyimpan banyak sekali kenangan masa kecil mereka.

Ah, pantas saja. Jadi Ackerman, Arlert, dan Jaeger itu dulu tinggal di tempat yang sama. Dan kemungkinan besar mereka juga tumbuh bersama. Suatu hal yang patut dihargai, karena mereka masih tetap berteman hingga sekarang ketiganya bekerja di WFN ini. "Oh begitu. Maaf."

Mikasa dan Armin hanya bilang tidak perlu minta maaf. Ian lalu undur diri untuk kembali pada pekerjaannya. Tidak lama, keluar keputusan bahwa Jean Kirschtein dan Marco Bodt-lah yang akan terjun ke lapangan untuk meliput.

"Jadi kita akan ke kampung halamannya si Eren, huh?" cibir Jean sambil menguap. Marco memberinya sikutan ke pinggang, menyebabkan si pria yang lebih tinggi itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Jangan begitu, Jean. Mikasa dan Armin pasti juga cemas."

Marco memang paling baik, ramah, pengertian, dan _down to earth. _Ia paham bagaimana Shiganshina itu tempat yang penting bagi tiga orang rekannya itu, walau mereka tidak pernah secara gamblang menceritakannya.

Jean menggerutu seraya masuk ke dalam mobil kantor yang dihiasi dengan identitas WFN. Segera, mobil hitam itu melesat mengantar para pemburu berita menuju medan perangnya.

.

.

"Jadi?"

"Hm?"

"Kapan kau akan mengembalikan ID dan memory card-ku?"

Eren mulai jengkel. Setelah 'lunch date' tadi, kini Eren ditarik manusia pendek bernama Rivaille ini ke berbagai tempat. Mereka berjalan-jalan di kota, melihat-lihat toko pernak-pernik, toko oleh-oleh, hingga akhirnya duduk kembali di sekoci yang menyusuri sungai yang membelah kota Trost. Selama itu juga, Rivaille tidak berbicara apa-apa lagi tentang foto itu. Sekarang mereka berdua malah diam menutup mulut. Rivaille mendayung perahu itu tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun. Eren semakin kesal. Emosinya sudah nyaris ke ubun-ubun.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau bicara apa-apa!? Kalau memang ogah ya paling tidak kembalikan ID dan memory card-ku! Kau tahu aku harusnya mulai bekerja menyusun artikel supaya tidak menumpuk!" Eren akhirnya meluapkan amarahnya. Tapi orang yang dituju bahkan hanya memandangnya dari ujung mata.

"Kalua begitu, kerjakan besok saja."

Telinga Eren langsung panas.

"Tidak bisa! Besok aku masih harus ke beberapa tempat untuk meliput lagi!"

Rivaille menghentikan dayungannya. Perahu kecil mereka bergeming pelan di tengah sungai, mengikuti arus. Suasana seketika hening dengan hanya suara air dan burung-burung yang ada.

"Kau pikir aku akan membicarakan hal sepenting ini di tengah keramaian? Karena alasan itu aku membawamu ke sini supaya kita bisa bicara dengan tenang."

Eren masih menatapnya dengan pandangan menistai. Rivaille duduk, menaruh dayung dari kayu untuk terbaring di pinggir tempat duduk di sekoci.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak langsung saja? Kau membuang waktuku." Eren mengernyitkan dahinya dari sinar matahari yang tengah terbenam. Kalau saja tidak dalam situasi begini, ia pasti sudah mengagumi pemandang indah yang tersaji di hadapannya sekarang. Melihat matahari perlahan turun, tenggelam dalam tumpukkan daun hijau dari pepohonan, sambil bersantai di atas sekoci yang bergerak pelan menyusuri arus sungainya.

Rivaille memandang Eren lurus sambil bertopang dagu di pinggiran perahu. "Menarikmu kemana-mana itu cukup menyenangkan."

Eren sudah akan terenyuh dan blushing kayak remaja cewek SMA dengan cinta monyetnya, kalau saja Rivaille tidak mengatakan kalimat lanjutannya. "Seperti membawa anjing jalan-jalan, kau tahu."

Eren ingin menghajar manusia bontet bertampang sedatar lantai kantor WFN itu di sini, saat ini juga. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk menahannya, karena ia ingat pada kejadian kemarin. Rivaille bisa membunuhnya dengan mudah, dimana saja, kapan saja.

Bulu roma Eren meremang. Bagaimana pun ia sedang berhadapan dengan salah anggota dari pasukan rahasia, Sina Recon Corps. Reputasi mereka bukan main-main.

Ugh.

Rivaille menyadari perubahan sikap pemuda itu. Tatapan penuh amarahnya dialihkan ke tempat lain, seakan ingin membuat air dalam yang mengelilingi mereka mendidih dengan emosinya. Pria berkemeja putih itu mendengus geli. Eren kembali menyerang Rivaille dengan pelototannya tapi malah membuat pria yang lebih tua semakin menyeringai. Tidak bisa dipungkiri. Anak ini lucu.

"Aku suka pandangan matamu, Eren." Ujarnya setengah tertawa kecil.

Eren mengabaikan sedikit detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berubah cepat, "Apa? Kau menggodaku?"

Rivaille semakin jelas mentertawainya. Bibir Eren maju membentuk sebuah kerucut dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya yang tidak ia sadari. Rivaille terpana sesaat, namun langsung dapat meraih kembali kontrol dirinya.

"Um…jadi…kau masih tidak melihat apapun yang aneh dari foto itu?" terdengar agak aneh cara bicara Rivaille, tapi untung Eren tidak menangkapnya.

Eren menatap sekali lagi cetakan gambar di hadapannya, berusaha mencari apa pun yang dimaksud Rivaille. Mata hijaunya fokus menyapu kejadian yang terabadikan dalam gambar itu. Di hadapannya, Rivaille kembali bertopang dagu, hanya menatap wajah Eren. Kulitnya yang berwarna agak tan terlihat berkilau memantulkan sinar matahari sore. Iris hijaunya terlihat sangat bercahaya merefleksikan kilau dari sekitarnya. Rambut cokelatnya berayun pelan ditiup angin sejuk dan terlihat sangat lembut. Raut wajah khas laki-laki dengan tulang rahang yang tegas, meski pipinya agak tembem dan memperkuat kesan innocent meski umurnya sudah kepala dua. Belum lagi, kedua belah bibir yang terlihat ranum itu—

Stop. Hentikan, Rivaille. Ia melepaskan sepasang batuk kecil untuk melepaskan pikirannya dari pemuda di hadapannya. Ini tidak sehat, Rivaille meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, Eren 10 tahun lebih muda darinya. Belum lagi dia ini jurnalis. Dengan kata lain, orang media. Sedangkan Rivaille adalah orang yang bergerak secara rahasia, dan paling menjauhi dari yang namanya tersorot berita. Ia dan Eren bagai dua sisi koin, dua kutub yang berlawanan, dua orang yang hidup di dunia yang berbeda. Dunia depan dan 'dunia belakang'. Tapi dengan berbicara mengenai suatu foto yang kemungkinan menyimpan banyak rahasia penting seperti ini, itu artinya mereka sudah berada di wilayah 'abu-abu'.

Ah, sial, kenapa hidup begitu rumit. Andai Rivaille menjadi pengusaha saja, mungkin ia bisa menjadi milyarder dan hidup dengan tenang di tempat aman.

Suara Eren memecah racauan otaknya.

"Ini…"

Rivaille kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada sang jurnalis. Kedua iris jamrud itu tampak menemukan sesuatu.

"Kalau dipikir…foto ini…maksudku, tentara yang ada di foto ini…" Eren berhenti sebentar, memutar otak untuk mencari kalimat yang tepat, "dia memegang suntikkan. Tampaknya sedang menginjeksi sesuatu ke korban perang yang ditolongnya ini."

Rivaille menarik alisnya. Ia tampak tertarik dengan jawaban Eren, "Lalu? Jelas terliat benda berjarum itu di sana. Ada apa dengan itu?"

Eren menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kalau dipikir…apa yang ia suntikkan ke korban itu?"

Entah kenapa jantung Rivaille terpacu. Ia mendengar lanjutan dari dugaan Eren dengan antusiasme yang nyaris menyamai rasa penasarannya ketika berusaha memecah sistem keamanan negara lain untuk sedikit mengintip ke dokumen-dokumen rahasia mereka. Ups, tidak boleh kelepasan memberi tahu orang lain.

"Apa yang kau pikir ia suntikkan, huh? Eren?"

Eren menatapnya tepat di mata.

"Lebih tepatnya…apakah tentara itu benar-benar 'menolongnya', Rivaille?"

Kedua iris berwarna perak itu berkilau. "Dan apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?"

Eren menggenggam erat kertas foto di tangannya, "Ibuku pernah bilang. 'Jangan langsung mempercayai apa yang kamu lihat sebelum kamu membuktikannya sendiri'."

Sang jurnalis WFN memutar foto yang tengah menjadi bahan perbincangan hingga menghadap ke lawan bicaranya.

"Foto ini, Rivaille. Makna yang ingin ditampilkan oleh foto ini adalah 'tentara yang merawat korban perang', bukan? Ia memberikan 'obat' dengan cara menyuntikkannya. Orang awam pasti akan melihatnya begitu, bukan?"

Rivaille mengangguk, "Lanjutkan."

"Nah, itulah masalahnya." Eren menelan ludahnya, "Bagaimana kalau ternyata, ada makna asli dibaliknya…dan justru benar-benar menyatakan hal yang berlawanan?"

Rivaille sudah benar-benar menyeringai sekarang. Persetan dengan menjadi pengusaha kaya raya yang hidup nyaman dan aman. Kehidupan sebagai pengintai yang mencari tahu semua _top secret _jauh lebih menyenangkan dan menantang. Apa lagi, jika bersama orang seperti Eren Jaeger di sampingnya. Tidak ada keraguan lagi, dirinya benar-benar akan menginjakkan kakinya di wilayah 'abu-abu' ini.

"Kau sudah melampaui ekspektasiku, hei jurnalis muda."

.

.

Eren melompat turun dari sekoci. Akhirnya, ia keluar dari situasi yang aneh ini. Bicara di tempat sepi macam di tengah sungai di atas perahu, dengan seseorang berkelakuan ketus yang menjadi teman bicaranya; rasanya tidak begitu menyenangkan.

Tapi Eren tidak membantah kalau sebenarnya hal itu tidak begitu buruk. Rivaille kadang melontarkan kalimat yang Eren anggap sebagai pujian.

"Kemampuan analisamu tidak buruk, bocah. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menarikmu ke dunia intelijen dan kau akan dibimbing langsung olehku."

"Tidak, terima kasih." Balas Eren singkat. Rivaille berpura-pura merajuk.

"Oh, jadi kau begitu tidak menyukai kehadiranku, ya?"

"Bu…bukan begitu—"

"Hanya bercanda. Huh, dasar bocah." Lalu Rivaille bertolak dengan cueknya ke tempat mesin penjual minuman dingin. Ia lalu kembali tidak lama kemudian dengan dua kaleng soda, pada Eren yang tengah duduk menggerayangi tombol di kameranya.

"Kalau kau curiga, aku tidak menghapus foto apa pun dari memory card-mu." Rivaille menepuk pipi Eren dengan kaleng minuman soda hingga membuat yang punya kepala melompat kaget karena dinginnya, "Tapi aku harus berkomentar. Hasil jepretanmu memang level fotografer WFN."

Eren hanya mendengus, tapi ada senyuman di bibirnya. Ia anggap yang satu ini pun sebagai pujian. Pemuda itu membuka tutup kaleng sebelum meneguk isinya dengan buas. Ia tidak sadar kalau ternyata ia sehaus ini. Sensasi soda bercampur rasa cola terasa sangat segar dan menggigit seluruh sudut mulutnya hingga turun ke kerongkongannya.

"Uhuk!"

"Pelan-pelan, bodoh."

Rivaille menepuk-nepuk punggung Eren, dan si jurnalis merasakan keanehan lagi. Mungkin dibalik sampulnya yang begitu datar dan bermulut pedas, laki-laki ini cukup peduli orang lain.

Apa ini yang para penggemar anime dan manga sebut dengan tsundere? Huh, ia harus bertanya lebih jauh soal ini pada Ymir.

Rivaille meminum sodanya dengan lebih elegan dan tenang. Melihatnya saja sudah akan membuatmu bertanya apakah dia ini dari keturunan bangsawan atau bukan, karena wow…sikapnya itu mencirikan keanggunan kaum kelas atas. Ditambah cara memegang kalengnya itu aneh, tapi tidak bisa dibilang jelek. Justru terkesan unik, jari-jari yang panjang dan kuat bertengger di pinggirian mulut kaleng. Ia tidak pernah melihat orang meminum cola dengan setampan ini—uhuk. Eren kembali terbatuk. Serius, apa yang dia pikirkan, sih?

Mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya yang mulai melanglang buana, Eren membuka tas selempangnya dan memancing keluar sebuah tablet. Ada Mikasa dan Armin mengirimkan message lewat group chat khusus untuk mereka bertiga, terlihat dari _notification_-nya. Intinya, mereka berdua mengatakan hal sama; sedang apa, dan apakah ia sudah lihat berita atau belum. Eren mengetik balasan.

'Maaf, aku tadi sedikit sibuk. Berita apa?"

Tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama. Armin yang membalas.

'Sebaiknya kamu lihat sendiri, Eren. Buka saja headline news di website WFN, Mikasa baru saja merangkumnya."

Penasaran, Eren membuka browser, lalu memencet alamat website WFN di bookmark. Tampilan home langsung terpampang di layar, dan segera ia mencari headline news yang dimaksud. Ia lalu mematung melihat judulnya. Dengan segan, ia tekan link berita itu.

'Wabah Misterius Menyerang Warga Shiganshina'

Klik.

Loading untuk internet mencapai target terasa begitu lama. Eren menghentakkan kakinya tanpa sadar. Rivaille menangkap gerak-geriknya, memandangnya penuh tanya. Ia sempat melihat tulisan besar di judul berita yang ia tebak dari website WFN. Wabah, huh? Shiganshina? Oh, distrik terpencil di Maria itu, ya. Rivaille melihat kedua alis mata Eren merengut ketika matanya menusuri paragraf demi paragraf berita. Jangan bilang anak ini…

"Eren?"

Rambut pemuda di sampingnya jatuh menutupi wajahnya. "Um, Rivaille…kurasa, ini sudah waktunya aku pulang."

Rivaille tidak berkomentar. Ia menatap Eren kembali memasukkan tab miliknya di tas dan berdiri dari tempat duduk. Rivaille pun ikut bangkit.

"Ini." ujar Rivaille, "Simpanlah."

Eren terdiam sejenak di depan foto tersebut, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Sebuah pikiran—yang sebenarnya terlalu terlambat—lewat di otaknya bagai sambaran petir. Sungguh, Eren harus meng-upgrade kecepatan pikirannya. Tidak heran banyak orang yang mengatainya polos.

"Tunggu. Sebenarnya, kalian mendapatkan foto ini dari mana?" Mina kan mengirimkan memory card berisi file foto ini dari kamera pribadi Thomas langsung ke WFN lewat jaringan khusus yang hanya bisa diakses oleh anggota-anggotanya. Harusnya orang luar tidak ada yang tahu.

Senyuman Rivaille kembali merekah, "Menurutmu?"

Eren ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke kursi atau menceburkan dirinya ke sungai. "Kalian meng-hack jaringan WFN, ya!?"

Sekarang Rivaille sudah nyaris tertawa. Aduh, pemuda ini memang benar-benar lugu.

Eren menjambak rambut sewarna kayunya kencang. "Pantas saja aku tidak bisa membuka email-ku beberapa hari lalu! Aagh!"

"Email pribadimu dan email WFN-mu terhubung, sih. Dan mendapatkan email seorang fotografer yang juga aktif di blog itu gampang." Rivaille terkekeh pelan, "Walau jaringan WFN itu pun lumayan sulit untuk kupecahkan."

"JADI ITU KAU SENDIRI!?" jerit Eren mengalahkan suara toa dari pemandu wisata di dekat mereka. Sumpah demi apa, Eren merasa ia harus sujud ampun di hadapan Pixis nanti.

Rivaille sudah kembali dari tertawanya yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan; rasanya, yah…cukup melegakan. Dan orang yang membuatnya bisa melakukannya lagi adalah pemuda—yang sempat ia manfaatkan—ini. Rivaille memandang pemuda bermata hijau ini dengan penuh arti dan senyuman kecil yang tidak begitu tampak, tapi tetaplah eksis. Tangannya meraih kumpulan rambut di atas kepala Eren, mengacak-ngacaknya dengan lembut.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, bocah."

Beruntung Rivaille langsung melenggang pergi karena Eren tidak mau pria itu melihat rona merah yang seketika menyembul di wajahnya.

.

.

Malam menjelang di hari ketiga semenjak terakhir bertemu dengan Rivaille. Di bawah sinar bulan, seorang Eren Jaeger berjalan pelan menuju hotel. Ia terpaksa memperpanjang masa menginapnya karena kelelahan tidak tidur setelah mengejar deadline. Sambil melangkah, ia memandangi sebuah gadget yang berupa tablet dengan tatapan nanar. Manik hijaunya merangkai kata dari satu paragraf ke paragraf lainnya. Keringat dingin entah sejak kapan muncul dan mengalir jatuh ke lehernya. Berita terbaru hadir, hanya tiga sehari dari berita tentang munculnya wabah misterius di Shiganshina.

"_Seorang Ilmuwan dari Sina Dituduh Sebagai Penyebar Virus Penyebab Wabah Shiganshina."_

Ya. Negara Rose dan Sina memang megirimkan relawan untuk membantu korban wabah. Bersama ilmuwan dari Maria mereka meneliti obat untuk penyakit misterius ini.

Tapi ternyata, sebuah artikel dari suatu media dari Maria mengungkapkan bahwa ilmuwan dari Sina justru tidak membuat obat, malah membuat suatu zat yang diduga adalah virus tersebut. Wabah di Shiganshina semakin tidak terkendali. Sina pun terancam tuduhan melakukan pembunuhan massal atas ini. Tampak foto dari ilmuwan yang dianggap sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab. Seorang wanita berkacamata dengan kuncir kuda yang tampak berantakan, Hanji Zoe.

Sina? Melakukan hal sekejam ini pada kampung halamannya, Shiganshina? Apa tujuan yang ingin mereka capai dari Maria?

Apakah…Rivaille juga terlibat dengan ini?

Pertanyaan Eren tidak terjawab. Alih-alih, ia justru kehilangan kesadarannya.

Ada seseorang yang menyerangnya dari belakang hingga pingsan di tengah jalanan malam yang sepi.

Eren pun tersungkur. Tablet-nya terlempar di tanah di depannya. Suatu sosok yang dikenalnya tampak samar-samar, sebelum akhirnya ia menyerah pada kegelapan…

* * *

**A/N: **And you got a cliffhang~! Maaf yak hehehe *ditimpuk mouse* Oh, mau kasih tahu aja, mungkin alur fic ini nggak cuma maju, ya. Akan ada sedikit maju-mundur. Mulai chapter 3 nanti upupupu~

Special thanks buat yang udah ngasih review:** Childishpink, Chijou Akami, ShilaFantasy, Harumi Ryosei, **dan** Reniel Moza; **beserta semua yang fav, follow, dan para silent reader. Hope you like it!

Maaf juga kalo update-nya luama dan bakal luama lagi ya... (-_-;)

Mkay. Ini sudah jam satu pagi dan saya mesti kuliah jam 7 so have a good rest~

mystic rei


	3. der dritte

Di malam itu, aku kehilangan kesadaran untuk kedua kalinya semenjak aku berada di Trost. Di serang di tengah jalan, parahnya. Aku memang laki-laki, dan ini bukan pertama kalinya aku berkeliaran di tengah malam, tapi hei… siapa yang tahu kalau akan diserang dari belakang? Kecuali kalau kau adalah tokoh jagoan dalam manga shonen.

Sebelum kesadaranku hilang sepenuhnya, masih setengah sadar; aku melihat sosok samar-samar yang kukenal…atau sepertinya aku mengenalnya…

…aku tidak tahu pasti…

Entah berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri. Semuanya gelap, terasa begitu ringan seperti melayang, bagai tidak ada beban yang menuntutku di kepala maupun pundak. Rasanya seperti tertidur lelap…

Namun sebuah suara yang dalam meneriakkan namaku berkali-kali, membawaku kembali perlahan-lahan. Suara itu terdengar tegas, walau ada sebersit rasa panik. Suara dari seseorang yang kukenal, yang keberadaannya sudah begitu tertancap dalam memoriku…

"Rivaille?"

* * *

**Photo**

**III**

_Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama_

**Sorry for the OOC-ness and typos if there are any.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kamera, cek. Buku catatan dan alat tulis, cek. Handphone, cek. Ups, dompet…cek. Passport beserta berbagai surat dan kartu identitas untuk jaga-jaga, cek. Botol untuk bekal air mineral, cek.

Semuanya lengkap. Eren menggendong ransel warna hijau hutan yang mencirikhaskan Wings of Freedom News. Lambang kantor berita tersebut tidak ketinggalan menempatkan dirinya di bagian atas penampang tas, dekat dengan resleting utama. Hari ini Eren memakai baju yang lebih kasual, hanya T-shirt lengan pendek warna biru langit dan celana panjang berwarna putih gading. Sepatu _sneakers _warna merah bergaya _sporty_ menjadi alas kakinya. Dengan penuh semangat baru sang jurnalis muda keluar dari kamar hotelnya yang nyaman untuk memulai pekerjaannya membuat berita.

Eren bersiul sepanjang jalannya menuju restoran untuk makan pagi. Entah kenapa, meski Eren tidak mau mengakuinya—pertemuannya dengan Rivaille kemarin seperti membuat spiritnya naik kembali. Tanpa sadar, Eren bertanya-tanya apakah hari ini pun ia bisa bertemu dengannya lagi…

Ups, fokus, Eren Jaeger. Ada banyak agenda untuk hari ini. Coba kita lihat…mengunjungi museum sejarah Trost untuk meliput. Setelah itu akan ada pertemuan dengan para jurnalis dari Rose Journal di seminar jurnalistik sore nanti. Eren sekalian ditugaskan menjadi wakil dari WFN karena kebetulan sedang bertugas di Trost. Biaya tambahan penginapan biar WFN yang menanggung. Huh, dasar si Pixis.

Tapi bukannya Eren menolak, sih. Itu artinya ia punya waktu lebih banyak untuk tinggal di kota yang indah bernama Trost ini.

Eren memulai perjalanan dengan menaiki bis dari halte yang terletak tidak begitu jauh dari hotel. Sepanjang perjalanan, Eren duduk menikmati pemandangan kota dari jendela dengan ditemani oleh segelas cokelat dingin dari kafe di belakang hotel dan lagu-lagu favoritnya dari iPod. Eren ikut menggumamkan irama-iramanya seraya menggoyangkan kepalanya sesekali, menikmati tiap baitnya.

BIIP!

Suara dari monitor yang mengingatkan bahwa halte berikutnya yang menjadi tempat perhentian Eren sudah dekat. Eren berdiri menuju pintu bis, bersiap untuk turun. Tidak lama kemudian pintu dibuka tepat di depan halte. Eren menuruni tangga bis dengan hati-hati sebelum melempar gelas minuman cokelatnya yang telah kosong ke tempat sampah berlebel 'Sampah Daur Ulang'.

Setelah ini ia harus menaiki satu bis lagi. Hari ini cuaca masih cerah dengan langit biru dan awan tipis seperti kapas. Eren yakin ia akan menikmati perjalanannya, sejauh apa pun.

.

.

Hanya butuh waktu 15 menit lagi sebelum akhirnya tiba di museum sejarah Trost. Tulisan 'Trost Museum of History' terpahat besar di atas gedung bergaya abad pertengahan yang megah. Eren membuka mulutnya terpana, tapi segera mengarahkan kamera kesayangannya untuk mengambil beberapa gambar. Setelah puas, Eren bergabung dengan sekumpulan pengunjung yang lain yang tengah memperhatikan arahan dari sang pemandu. Eren mematikan _blitz _kamera sesuai perintah, meng-_silent _handphone dan tab miliknya, lalu bersama-sama berjalan memasuki area _hall _yang besar dengan berbagai patung dan foto dari tokoh-tokoh bersejarah yang mengelilinginya. Eren berjalan sedikit di belakang untuk mendapatkan angle yang bagus dari hall museum ini. Selama perjalanan, sang pemandu mengizinkan Eren mengambil banyak foto dan menjawab semua pertanyaannya dengan ramah. Pihak museum sudah diberitahu sebelumnya bahwa akan datang reporter WFN untuk meliput, lagipula. Eren pun tidak ketinggalan mewawancarai sedikit para pengunjung yang berada satu rombongan dengannya.

Kini mereka sampai di lantai dua, memasuki ruangan dengan diorama dari sejarah Trost berjejer di kiri dan kanan koridor. Di setiap diorama ada plat yang berisi tulisan mengenai apa yang digambarkan di sana. Eren memilih untuk memfoto beberapa setelah mencatat gambaran besar mengenai sejarah Trost yang diceritakan dengan sangat lengkap oleh sang pemandu. Singkatnya, Trost dulunya merupakan tempat pengungsian para korban dari peperangan antara Rose dan Sina 16 tahun silam yang diakibatkan dari bocornya rencana Sina untuk memperluas wilayah di Rose. Lalu pemimpin dari kedua negara sepakat untuk gencatan senjata hingga mereka membuat suatu perjanjian damai yang ditengahi oleh Maria, tidak lain karena mereka mendapat kecaman dari negara-negara lain di dunia. Setelah perjanjian damai itu berhasil disepakati, kedua pihak setuju untuk mengakhiri pertumpahan darah dan memulai hubungan kerja sama yang baru dari nol.

Kejadian itu sudah 16 tahun lamanya berlalu namun menjadi pengalaman pahit yang tidak terlupakan bagi para korbannya, dari kedua belah pihak. Saat itu Eren masih 8 tahun, jadi ingatannya tentang pertempuran tersebut hanya tersisa serpihan-serpihan kabur saja. Yang ia ingat, berbagai media massa kala itu berlomba-lomba memberitakannya dengan informasi terbaru.

Perang, ya. Eren jadi berpikir dalam hati. Orang-orang mengangkat senjata mereka demi tanah air mereka dan saling membunuh. Ataukah, mereka hanya diperintahkan demi mempertahankan idealisme para pemimpin mereka?

"Sebenarnya, arti dari memenangkan peperangan itu apa?"

"Itu tergantung dari sisi mana kamu melihatnya."

Eren tertegun sejenak. Apa ia sebegitu tenggelam dalam pikirannya hingga tidak sadar ia kelepasan menyuarakannya? Lebih-lebih, ada yang menjawab pertanyaan sekonyong-konyongnya itu. Dengan wajah agak memerah, ia menoleh ke sumber suara dengan niat meminta maaf.

Yang ia dapat, adalah seseorang pria berbadan tinggi kekar berambut pirang. Raut wajahnya tegas, terlihat dari bentuk rahang kuat yang ia miliki. Hanya dari penampilan luarnya, Eren jadi merasa agak segan. Walaupun auranya tidak semengintimidasi millik Rivaille. Manusia titisan iblis itu walaupun pendek, tapi benar-benar terasa berbeda dari orang lain.

Orang itu melihat keraguan Eren, tapi justru mengeluarkan senyuman. "Tapi memang pertumpahan darah sebaiknya dihindari sebisa mungkin, bukan begitu?"

Melihat cengirannya, Eren sedikit mendesah lega. Ia membalasnya dengan senyuman. "A-ah, maaf. Aku hanya terlalu memikirkan sesuatu…"

"Tidak masalah." Si pirang masih menyeringai, "Oh. Reporter dari WFN, ya?"

Eren menegakkan kepala, "Eh? Kau tahu?"

Pria itu mengarahkan telunjuknya pada tas Eren—atau lebih tepatnya, ke arah lambang yang ada pada tasnya. "Itu. Ranselmu yang bercerita."

Oh. Eren menggaruk kepalanya, malu.

"Aku tahu. Kau tipe yang walau sudah memakai seragam pun, masih bertanya kenapa orang lain tahu identitasmu, bukan?" wajah Eren semakin memerah. Orang itu menyodorkan tangan kanannya ke hadapannya dengan senyuman ramah, "Reiner Braun. Kebetulan, aku reporter dari _Rose Journal_. Salam kenal, err…"

Eren segera menambahkan untuknya seraya menyambut tangan itu, "E, Eren Jaeger…reporter dari Wings of Freedom News. Senang berkenalan."

"Sama-sama, Eren." Pria bernama Reiner itu melepaskan jabatan tangannya supaya mereka berdua bisa berjalan dan tidak ketinggalan rombongan. "Sedang tugas?"

"Ah, um." Eren mengangguk, "Sejak beberapa hari lalu, sebenarnya. Kau sendiri?"

Sebenarnya pertanyaan Eren masuk akal, karena Reiner hanya memakai jaket warna putih dengan kaus berwarna abu-abu gelap, serta jeans panjang berwarna biru tua dan sepatu _sneakers_ hitam. Yang ia bawa hanya sebuah tas selempang warna cokelat kayu yang tampak tidak terisi penuh. Singkatnya, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia adalah reporter yang tengah menunaikkan tugas. Lambang _Rose Journal_ pun tidak sedikit pun Eren temukan dari orang itu.

Reiner tertawa kecil, "Oh, aku dalam perjalanan, sebenarnya. Aku datang ke sini karena ada janji dulu dengan temanku, tapi karena aku datang terlalu cepat, jadi kuputuskan untuk masuk ke sini dan melihat-lihat." Ia berhenti sejenak, "Aku jadi ingat. Apa kau juga akan datang ke seminar jurnalistik nanti sore?"

Eren kembali mengangguk, "Iya. Jam 3 nanti aku akan berangkat."

"Kalau begitu bagus!" pria itu melonjak, "Kita pergi sama-sama saja! Kau akan kukenalkan pada temanku nanti, dia juga reporter Rose Journal bersamaku. Kau jadi bisa menambah kenalan sesama jurnalis, kan?"

"Boleh juga. Trims, Reiner." Eren menyeringai semangat. Berkenalan dengan orang baru memang bukan keahlian Eren yang paling bagus, namun ada perasaan senang dalam dirinya jika bisa berbicara pada orang-orang baru dengan berbagai pikiran mereka yang berbeda-beda. Eren jadi sumringah sendiri sekarang, sampai harus dipanggil sang pemandu tur agar tidak tertinggal.

.

.

Okay, Eren memang suka berkenalan dengan orang baru. Tapi untuk kedua teman Reiner ini, rasanya…agak sesuatu.

Yang badannya tinggi menjulang tapi pemalu, namanya Bertholdt Hoover. Rambutnya hitam dan raut mukanya menyatakan manusia ini inosen. Sungguh. Tinggi badan itu hanya kamuflase, pikir Eren kurang ajar.

Tapi yang satunya lagi sangat kebalikannya. Annie Leonhardt, wanita berambut pirang dicepol dengan tatapan yang mampu mengingatkannya pada milik Mikasa atau Rivaille. Dia lebih pendek dari Eren, dan sangat terjungkal dibanding Reiner apalagi Bertholdt; tapi aura galaknya menguar kemana-mana. Yah, tidak jauh berbeda pada sosok laki-laki yang tadi sudah disebutkan. Dasar cewek dingin, Eren memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu berlaku seriang biasanya kalau tidak mau kena tendangan sepatunya.

"Jadi, kita bertiga ini reporter dari Rose Journal." Ujar Reiner memperjelas. Rose Journal adalah media massa dalam bentuk cetak berupa koran dan yang paling ternama di Rose. Reputasinya sama seperti WFN, hanya saja mereka tidak turut menjamahi dunia maya.

"Eren Jaeger, reporter dari WFN. Salam kenal." Eren tersenyum hangat dan mendapat reaksi berbeda dari kedua rekan Reiner itu. Yang satu membalas dengan senyum malu-malu dan yang satu lagi hanya memalingkan muka.

"Oke, jadi kita berangkat sekarang?" Reiner memimpin jalan menuju tempat seminar digelar. Mereka menaiki bis untuk menuju ke sana. Di sepanjang perjalanan hanya Reiner dan Eren yang asik mengobrol dengan Bertholdt yang sesekali ikut menimpali, sementara Annie tetap anteng dengan earphone di telinganya.

"Psst, Eren…jangan terlalu memikirkan tingkahnya Annie ya." Bisik Reiner, yakin bahwa satu-satunya wanita dalam kelompok itu tidak mendengar. "Dia memang begitu dari dulu, kayak PMS setiap hari—OUCH!"

"Bicara macam-macam lagi, aku tidak hanya akan menendangmu." Ancam si rambut pirang. Eren dan Bertholdt menatap Reiner yang tengah mengusap-usap area tulang keringnya dengan prihatin.

_Nggak mau bertingkah yang aneh-aneh di depan orang ini deh. Catet._

Tanpa terasa keempat jurnalis terebut sampai pada destinasi, yaitu lokasi seminar dilaksanakan yaitu di aula sebuah gedung. Eren dan yang lain sampai 15 menit lebih cepat, jadi bisa memilih kursi di barisan depan. Ternyata yang menyelenggarakan seminar ini tidak bukan adalah orang-orang dari Rose Journal yang mengundang perwakilan jurnalis dan wartawan dari berbagai media massa beserta publik yang ingin belajar mengenai dunia jurnalistik. Eren diberikan _name tag _bertuliskan 'WFN' yang kemudian ia kalungkan di leher jenjangnya. Supaya terlihat agak lebih rapi sebagai salah satu perwakilan media massa, Eren melapisi T-shirt biru langit yang ia kenakan dengan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna hitam. Ia pun sedikit merapikan rambutnya supaya lebih layak untuk dilihat tamu yang lain.

Sip. Eren sudah siap kembali ke mode jurnalisnya.

Beberapa menit setelah itu, seminar pun dimulai dengan peserta yang tidak sedikit.

.

.

Jam tujuh malam dan seminar akhirnya selesai. Apresiasi para peserta bagus sekali dan cukup banyak yang bertanya macam-macam pada Eren, entah soal blog pribadinya, hasil-hasil tulisan dan fotonya, juga pekerjaannya WFN. Eren tidak tahu kalau ternyata dia lumayan terkenal juga…atau setidaknya ia pikir begitu. Para wartawan dari Rose Journal pun juga ramai dijadikan sasaran pertanyaan. Eren juga menyadari kehadiran wakil dari surat kabar negara Sina, _The Capital Gazette_. Ada dua orang, yang satu laki-laki berumur di awal 30 tahunnya dan err…suka mengendus, bernama Mike Zacharius. Serta seorang lagi, berambut pirang yang sama seperti yang satunya, terlihat beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Eren dan tidak jelas apa gendernya. Siapa ya, namanya…Banana? Nanaba? Ah, Eren masih sibuk berpikir untuk menguak misteri gender asli dibalik wajah tampan sekaligus cantiknya itu.

Dengan begitu, tiga media massa besar dari tiga negara yang bertetangga dekat hadir. Eren berharap ia tidak di sana sebagai satu-satunya wakil dari WFN. Singkatnya, ia kesepian juga. Sialan si tua Pixis, menyuruhnya menghadiri acara sendirian. Mendadak pula.

Haah, Eren mendesah dalam hati sebelum ditepuk pundaknya oleh Reiner. Laki-laki itu menunjuk ke arah Bertholdt dan Annie dengan cengiran ramah. "Mau makan malam bersama sebelum pulang?"

Eren tersenyum dan mengangguk. Boleh juga. Tidak ada teman berarti dapat teman baru, kan?

Keempatnya segera bertolak ke rumah makan yang rasanya Eren tidak asing.

Ini, kan, restoran tempat ia diseret untuk kencan makan siang (begitulah Rivaille menyebutnya) dengan si iblis itu?

"Kenapa, Eren?" Reiner tampak menangkap wajah nista yang tidak sengaja keluar dari Eren. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng _nervous _dan tertawa garing. Reiner hanya menaikkan bahu dan mendorong ketiga temannya masuk.

Makanan dan minuman segera dipesan (Eren menyadari pelayan yang melayani mereka juga sama), berbincang macam-macam dengan Annie yang tetap menutup mulut. Ia hanya menjawab jika ada yang bertanya. Bertholdt dengan sikap masih agak canggung berusaha tetap bergabung dalam pembicaraan. Tapi harus diakui, Eren pun cukup menyukai sifat dari pria tinggi itu.

Tiba-tiba tab Eren kembali berbunyi, tampaknya entah dari Armin atau Mikasa. Ia berusaha mengeluarkan benda itu namun justru menjatuhkan benda lain di tasnya. Menyadari apa yang jatuh, Eren segera membungkuk dan memasukkannya lagi ke dalam.

Foto itu. Eren menelan ludah. Ia kembali tertawa canggung ketika ditanya apa yang terjatuh tadi oleh Reiner, dan hanya menjawab itu bukan hal penting.

Tapi ia melewati pandangan Reiner yang sesaat menajam menatapnya. Pandangan itu hanya sekilas dan langsung hilang tanpa jejak.

Sisa malam pun dilewatkan seolah tidak ada apa-apa.

.

.

Jam sembilan malam, Eren pun berpisah jalan dengan Reiner dan yang lain. Mereka saling memberikan salam sampai jumpa lain waktu sebelum kembali menempuh jalan mereka masing-masing. Pikiran Eren kembali ke pembicaraannya melalui group chat bersama kedua temannya.

_Jean dan Marco yang meliput ke Shiganshina._

Dari semua orang, kenapa mereka? Yah, Eren tidak ada masalah dengan Marco, dia anak baik. Tapi Jean? Orang yang jadi musuh sejak pandangan pertama keduanya justru yang meliput bencana di kampung saja saat ini Eren masih berada di kantor, ia bisa memohon pada Pixis agar menjadi wartawan yang pergi ke sana bersama Mikasa dan Armin. Shiganshina hanyalah kota kecil, namun di situlah mereka bertiga dilahirkan dan dibesarkan. Di kota kecil itulah, mereka bertiga bertemu dan bersahabat sampai sekarang.

Mikasa kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dan diangkat keluarga Jaeger. Mikasa dan Eren bertemu Armin. Eren kehilangan ibunya, lalu ditinggal ayahnya. Armin kehilangan kakek yang mengasuhnya dari kecil. Lalu mereka bertiga berjuang untuk hidup bersama.

Sudah…banyak sekali.

Mereka bertiga hanya baru meninggalkan Shiganshina setelah diterima bekerja di WFN dan sampai sekarang belum menengok kembali tanah itu. Ada sebercak perasaan bersalah muncul dalam perasaan Eren. Tiba-tiba hatinya merindukan Shiganshina bersamaan dengan otaknya yang tanpa disuruh memainkan kembali ingatan-ingatan masa kecilnya yang bahagia, sebelum ibunya meninggal. Rumah yang hangat dengan anggota keluarga lengkap dan dua sahabat yang setia. Walau akhirnya kebahagiaan itu pun tidak berlangsung lama.

Sekarang Jean dan Marco akan datang ke tempat itu. Ingin rasanya Eren menyusul mereka sambil membawa Mikasa dan Armin serta.

Eren terus melangkahkan kakinya dalam kegelapan malam, tanpa sadar bahwa ada yang mengikuti.

Dalam sekejap, kebahagiaan dalam hidup bisa sirna. Ibu yang dicintainya meninggal dan ayahnya menghilang entah kemana, mengharuskan Eren dan Mikasa berjuang sendiri.

Eren terus berjalan pelan, tanpa sadar bahwa ada yang mengincarnya dari belakang.

Dan dalam sekejap, kehidupan normal bisa berubah ke arah yang tidak terduga. Eren tersungkur tidak sadarkan diri ke tanah setelah kepalanya dihantam oleh seseorang dari belakang.

Sebelum Eren benar-benar jatuh ke dalam alam bawah sadar, ia melihat sosok yang dikenalnya. Sosok penyerangnya. Orang yang sepertinya tidak asing baginya

Mulut laki-laki itu bergerak seperti mengatakan sesuatu. Eren bisa merasakan tubuh dan tasnya diperiksa seperti yang ada pada pemeriksaan barang sebelum masuk ke hotel atau mall. Ia bisa mendengar suara yang mengatakan 'Ketemu' pada penyerangnya, dan lalu mereka pun pergi. Rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menjalar di kepalanya, membuat Eren akhirnya menyerah untuk jatuh pingsan.

.

.

"_Eren, kenapa kamu menjauhi anak itu?"_

"_Habis, Bu! Kata mereka Arlert itu cuma suka baca buku dan tidak suka main sama yang lain!" _

"_Eren. Itu tidak boleh. Kamu hanya tahu itu dari mendengar apa yang orang lain katakan, hm?"_

"_Tapi mereka bilang begitu…"_

"_Tapi kamu tidak tahu Arlert yang sebenarnya, bukan?"_

"_Tapi…"_

"_Eren. _ _Jangan langsung mempercayai apa yang kamu dengar dan lihat sebelum kamu membuktikannya sendiri."_

_._

_._

Eren terbangun dengan aroma kopi yang baru saja diseduh. Kedua mata hijaunya dikedipkan beberapa kali untuk mendapatkan fokus, lalu sedikit demi sedikit ia turut mulai memperoleh kembali ingatannya; dan sedikit rasa deja vu.

"Aku kembali ke kamarku?"

"Ya, dan aku terkejut karena kau tidak seberat yang aku kira."

Eren melompat kaget dan spontan menoleh, mendapati seraut wajah datar menatapnya bosan. "RIVAILLE!"

"Tapi menggendongmu kembali ke sini cukup merepotkan, bocah. Kau terus ngelindur." Sang anggota Sina Recon Corps meyeruput kopi hitam hangatnya dari sebuah gelas bening yang berasal dari meja di kamar hotel. Eren menjambak rambutnya.

"Astaga! Kenapa kau di sini!? Kau yang membawaku? Kenapa aku diserang? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti la—"

"_Whoa, easy, brat." _Rivaille menghampiri Eren yang tengah berbuat layaknya orang stres akut di kasurnya, "Waktu kau kutemukan, kau sudah pingsan di tengah jalan. Kukira kau sudah jadi mayat, tapi aku ingin memastikan, dan untunglah prediksiku salah." Jelasnya dengan sikap yang acuh tak acuh.

Eren menatapnya cengo. Ia berusaha mencerna kisah yang diutarakan Rivaille di dalam otaknya. _Benar juga, aku memang merasa mengenali si penyerang itu, tapi kurasa dia bukan Rivaille. Gampang, itu karena orang yang menyerangku memiliki hal yang lebih dibanding Rivaille, yaitu dia…_

"…Lebih tinggi…" gumam Eren keceplosan terlalu kencang terdengar di telinga pria yang satu lagi. Tampak tanda perempatan jalan di dahi Rivaille dan dengan penuh dendam ia tempelkan gelas berisi kopi panas itu ke pipi sang jurnalis. "PANAS!"

"Sadar, bocah sialan. Aku tidak bodoh dan tidak tuli." Ujar Rivaille ketus. "Jadi, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

Eren mengusap pipinya yang kembali teraniaya Rivaille sambil mengingat-ingat. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku dalam perjalanan pulang, dan tahu-tahu ada yang memukul kepalaku sampai pingsan. Setelahnya, ya, ini." Eren menunjuk ke bawah yang memberi isyarat pada keadaannya sekarang.

"Apa perampokan?" Rivaille mencoba menduga, "coba cek tasmu itu."

Dengan menurut, Eren meraih tas ransel yang ia bawa malam itu. Ia cek satu per satu barang yang ada di dalamnya dan mengira-ngira benda lain yang ia bawa selain yang di sana. Beberapa lama ia membongkar dan mendapati bahwa benda-benda penting masih aman di situ.

"Benda berharga dan penting untuk pekerjaan masih ada lengkap…" gumamnya.

Rivaille menaikkan alis. "Benda lainnya?"

Eren lalu mencoba mengingat kembali. Benda lainnya, ya? Apa yang di tas itu sudah semua? Apa ia melewatkan sesuatu?

Kesadaran menyambarnya. Eren kembali mengobrak-abrik seluruh isi tasnya dengan lebih ganas, membuat Rivaille menduga bahwa mungkin anak ini memang benar kehilangan sesuatu.

"Rivaille…" Eren menatapnya nanar, "Foto itu…foto itu tidak ada…"

Kedua mata Rivaille melebar. Si penyerang itu memang benar menyerang Eren untuk suatu tujuan. Kalau begitu, yang ia incar adalah foto itu?

"Kau membawa foto itu?"

"Aku tidak sadar!" Eren membela diri, "Setelah kau berikan waktu itu, fotonya kuselipkan di tabletku…di sini…" ia menunjukkan suatu ruang kecil di _casing _tabletnya yang cukup untuk menyelipkan kartu atau benda kertas lain, "…aku tidak berniat membawanya, tapi karena ini kuselipkan di tabletku, aku tidak sadar membawanya juga."

Eren menepuk dahinya kencang hingga sepertinya sakit, "Bodoh sekali aku…"

"Ya, memang." Sahut Rivaille, "Sekarang foto itu berada pada seseorang—atau pihak tertentu yang mungkin ada kaitannya lebih dalam dengan ini semua."

"Rivaille…" Eren menoleh ke arah pria itu perlahan, "Mungkin mereka tahu keberadaan Mina dan Thomas…"

Rivaille hanya diam, tapi mengerti siapa yang Eren maksud. Rekan-rekan Eren sesama anggota WFN, dua orang dibalik pengambilan foto yang dicuri ini, yang menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Aku harus mencari orang ini…" ujar Eren. Kedua mata hijaunya bersinar dan meski tidak mau mengakuinya kencang-kencang, sangat memukau Rivaille.

"Ho? Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Rivaille, masih terpaku pada kilauan permata yang menjadi organ penglihatan pria yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu." Eren mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Tapi harus kutemukan." Di saat itulah, ia menetapkan tujuannya.

Rivaille mendesah pelan. Dilihat pun, ia tahu mengubah apa yang menjadi tujuan seorang Eren Jaeger adalah hal yang nyaris mustahil. Dan meski Eren tidak tahu jalannya, ia pasti akan mencarinya. Dan ketika ketemu, ia tidak akan melepaskan pandangannya dari tujuannya tersebut.

_A 'Jaeger', indeed, _pikir Rivaille dalam hati. _Huh, anak ini memang menarik._

"Eren." Rivaille memanggil untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya, "Kau sudah dengar tentang berita wabah Shiganshina?"

Sedikit menelan ludah Eren menjawab, "Iya…AH BENAR, RIVAILLE!" pemuda itu tiba-tiba mencengkram kedua lengan Rivaille.

"Sina…apa benar Sina yang melakukan itu pada Shiganshina?"

Beberapa detik. Beberapa detik Rivaille dibuat tunduk di bawah kedua mata itu. Iris hijau yang bagai permata itu kini memancarkan…keraguan, ketidakpastian, kemarahan.

Benar-benar indah. Rivaille hampir saja terhanyut di dalam kedua manik itu jika pengendalian dirinya tidak _top class. _Ia mengerti apa yang Eren maksud dan segera memegang kontrol penuh kembali atas dirinya.

"Maksudmu, tentang ilmuwan dari Sina yang diberitakan sebagai pembuat dan penyebar wabah sehingga Shiganshina semakin parah?"

Eren tidak memberikan tanggapan namun Rivaille tahu kalau itu tepat sasaran.

"Menurutmu bagaimana, Eren?" Rivaille berbalik bertanya, "Bagaimana jika negaraku memang menarget Negara Maria dari Shiganshina?"

Eren menjawab dengan pelan, "Kalau begitu kau menjadi musuhku. Shiganshina tanah kelahiranku."

Satu hal tentang Eren yang Rivaille duga telah terkonfirmasi. "Tapi kau sudah tidak tinggal di Maria lagi bukan?"

"Yang jadi masalah adalah Shiganshina di sini, tidak peduli sekarang aku dimana tapi tempat itu tetap berharga bagiku."

"Aku bisa menganggapmu sebagai penghalang dan melenyapkanmu kapan saja."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Sedetik kemudian—Eren bahkan belum sempat berkedip—Rivaille sudah berada di atasnya, memerangkap tubuhnya di atas kasur dengan leher yang ditodong oleh sebuah pisau lipat. Kedua pasang mata saling beradu, menatap intens ke dalam diri masing-masing. Tidak ada yang sudi memalingkan pandangannya lebih dulu. Saling menatap, seolah saling menantang satu sama lain, namun tidak ada yang bergerak pertama.

Hingga akhirnya Rivaille kembali menghembuskan nafas pelan dan menyimpan kembali pisau lipatnya dengan aman di balik celananya. Eren sedikit melonggarkan kewaspadaannya melihat Rivaille hanya di sana, diam di tempatnya, kembali menatap Eren dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Kali ini lebih lepas, lebih santai, dan Eren merasa ia bisa tenang hanya dengan melihat ke dalam lautan silver itu.

"Dasar, apa kau senang sekali menantang bahaya?" ujar Rivaille pelan, tanpa sadar ia telah mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Eren.

"Tidak tahu." Eren tersenyum kecil, "Tapi sepertinya aku memang punya tendensi ke arah sana."

"Begitukah?" Rivaille mulai menggerakkan tangannya untuk memainkan rambut cokelat kayu Eren yang ternyata lebih lembut dari yang ia kira. "Tapi kau bisa membahayakan dirimu, kau sadar itu, kan?"

"Tentu saja."

Rivaille memajukan dirinya, mendekati salah satu telinga Eren. Wajah pemuda itu memerah karena jarak yang sangat dekat yang baru disadarinya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat dan berharap agar pria yang lebih tua itu tidak menyadariya. Rivaille berbisik, membuat Eren geli.

"Kalau begitu, kuberi tahu satu hal, Eren…" ada nada seduktif untuk menggoda Eren di balik suaranya sehingga jantung sang target semakin menggila, "Sina…sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan wabah yang terjadi di Shiganshina."

Nafas Eren tertarik. Tunggu. Ia tidak mengerti, bukankah ilmuwan dari Sina itu lah tersangkanya?

"Aku…tidak mengerti…" Eren bergumam pelan di telinga Rivaille. Rivaille melepas tertawaan kecil yang—astaga, Eren ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah matang—terdengar sangat seksi.

"Itu semua bohong, Eren."

Eren mendongak dari yang awalnya ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Rivaille menuju wajahnya yang masih berada di samping kepalanya. "A, apa maksudmu?"

Rivialle membalas tatapan matanya, "Itu bohong."

"Da, darimana…kau yakin?" Eren masih menatapnya tidak percaya. Rivaille menjawabnya degan sedikit senyuman yang sangat kecil.

"Karena aku kenal Hanji Zoe."

Kedua iris Eren terbelalak.

"Dan aku yakin segila apa pun dia, Hanji tidak akan pernah melakukan perbuatan macam itu. Dia mendedikasikan dirinya untuk kemajuan teknologi sains demi kesehatan umat manusia."

"Lantas…" Eren intens melihat ke arah Rivaille, menuntu penjelasan, "kenapa orang seberdedikasi itu dituduh sebagai pembuat virus wabah?"

Rivaille membalas singkat, "Itulah yang ingin kucari tahu." ia bangkit dari posisinya yang mendekap tubuh Eren, dan lalu berjalan ke arah meja untuk menelan satu tegukan kecil dari kopinya yang sudah mulai mendingin. Eren mengikuti gerak-geriknya dengan pikiran yang masih agak lambat memproses informasi yang baru diketahuinya tersebut.

Hanji Zoe, ilmuwan dari Sina yang salah satu anggota relawan, dituduh sebagai penyebar wabah di Shiganshina. Tapi di sinilah Rivaille, menolak pernyataan yang sedang ramai diberitakan itu. Karena ia kenal dengan si ilmuwan.

Eren mencoba membayangkan. Dulu ia tidak mau berteman dengan Armin karena anak-anak lain yang bilang kalau dia tidak suka bergaul dan hanya membaca buku. Namun setelah ibunya memaksanya, Eren pun akhirnya berkenalan dengan Armin yang ternyata adalah orang yang cukup menarik. Ia hanya kikuk dan sangat pemalu sehingga tidak bisa bergaul dengan anak-anak seusianya, dan buku-bukulah pelariannya dari rasa kesepian itu. Semakin lama mengenal Armin, Eren semakin mengerti.

Karena itu saat Armin dituduh menyembunyikan buku-buku perpustakaan sewaktu SMA, Eren sangat menolak untuk percaya. Seberapapun cinta Armin pada buku, ia tidak akan pernah melakukan yang sejelek itu.

Karena itulah, saat Hanji Zoe dituduh sebagai penyebar wabah, Rivaille sangat tidak mempercayai berita tersebut. "_Segila apa pun dia, Hanji tidak akan pernah melakukan perbuatan macam itu."_

Eren mengerti sekarang.

"Besok aku akan ke penjara di Maria tempat Hanji ditahan untuk sementara untuk mengorek semuanya dari mulutnya langsung." Rivaille berdiri sembari memakai kembali jas hitamnya yang tadi dibiarkan di atas meja teh, "Kau sendiri? Kapan kamu akan kembali ke markas WFN?"

"Lusa siang." Ujar Eren, menghelas nafas panjang.

Rivaille diam sejenak, berdiri bersandar di meja the sambil melipat kedua tangannya. "Akan kuberi tahu kau jika aku tahu sesuatu." Katanya lagi setelah menimbang sejenak keputusannya.

Eren terkejut dengan mata berbinar sampai membuat Rivaille nyaris terpana, "Benarkah? Kau mau membantuku?"

"Yea…" Rivaille memutar badannya supaya wajahnya yang sedikit, sangat sedikit berubah pink tidak tertangkap Eren, "Kalau rekanku juga menghilang seperti teman-temanmu, mungkin aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama." ujarnya lagi, melangkah ke arah pintu. "Pastikan saja dirimu tidak terlibat dalam bahaya lagi sampai saat itu." Rivaille melangkah keluar.

"Tunggu, Rivaille!" panggil Eren tepat sebelum pria itu menghilang dari balik pintu, "Terima kasih banyak."

Senyuman itu bagai pisau yang menusuk dada Rivaille. Dengan satu anggukan kecil sebagai jawaban, ia menutup pintu dan pergi.

Hanya saja, Eren tidak tahu kalau di sepanjang perjalanannya keluar dari hotel tempat pemuda itu menginap, Rivaille terus menyunggingkan senyuman kecil di wajahnya.

* * *

**A/N: **Hai... Saya masih hidup kok... *nongol dari goa pertapaan*

Aww, maafkan author kamvret ini ya.. Tapi buat ngerjain fic macem ini lumayan menantang juga, so, sebisa mungkin akan saya selesaikan XD

*uhuk* walau udpate-nya ngadet *uhuk*

**Review replies: Azure'czar:** Err.. tampaknya begitu XD Arigatou~** Childishpink:** Waah, makasiih~ Sebisa mungkin akan saya pertahankan romance Riren-nya disamping plot cerita wwwww~ Maap baru update lagi yaa...** Network Error :** Maafkan hamba yang gak bisa memenuhi permintaan fast update huaaaaaaa *mundung di pojokan* Oh iya dong Eren itu enak buat dipingsanin dan diehem-ehem Rivai *digiles*** Nacchan Sakura:** Ayee thanks yaa XD Kalo zombie ntar genre nya ganti ohoho~ (walau pengen bikin cerita zombie juga gara-gara makhluk ini fans sama zombie) Entah kenapa nulis Rivai nggak napsuan itu nggak greget bwahahaha! ** Harumi Ryosei: **Sebenarnya sih cuman(?) digrepe ajaa, tapi yaaa Eren itu lebay *digaplok kamera* Emang hawa kehadiran ini fanfic agak invisible bagai Kuroko sih.. *ngaduk tanah* Dan maap yaa baru bawain chap 3 nya XD

Thanks for all reviewers, favs, follows, or even silent readers! Kecup basah buat kaliaaan~ /jijay

Dan mau mengumumkan satu hal, buat update-an chapter berikutnya dari fanfic ini dan fanfic saya yang lain, maaf banget, tapi nggak akan update sampai satu bulan ke depan lagi karena mau hiatus. Mau ciao KKN dulu. Kuliah Kerja Nyata, bukan Korupsi Kolusi Nepotisme apalagi Kerupuk Kecap Nasi /oi

Semester ini kuliahnya emang agak disaster, ditambah KKN itu selama sebulan ke depan, berarti sampe Februari. Dan kurang dari seminggu setelah pulang langsung mulai kuliah lagi di semester baru. Jadi mohon maaf sekali lagi.. *bungkuk*

Okay, sekian. Hope you enjoy the story~! See you next month!

Wishing a great new year for all of us!

mystic rei


End file.
